gexfandomcom-20200215-history
Mylot
Mylots are enemies found in the Rocket Channel in Gex: Enter the Gecko. They serve opposite functions as both an air leeching hindrance and an emergency oxygen resource. Design and inspiration The Mylot's name, and some elements of its appearance and behavior, are based on the silicon-based bat-like parasites named Mynock, which were popularized in the second entry of the science fiction Star Wars series, The Empire Strikes Back. Generally considered pests that preyed on space farers and starships alike and were held responsible for the breaching of vessels and other calamities. Mynocks are despised to the point that failure to eradicate them could result in mayor hindrances, including the quarantine of ships. Like some proposed real-life models of silicon biochemistry, they were able to survive in all sort of environments, including a planet's atmosphere (except those with high-concentrations of helium due to allergy), inside other living creatures and even in the vacuum of space (showing a particular for asteroid belts), due to possessing a metabolism that is different to carbon-based lifeforms and allows then to extract vital nutrients electricity and other energy sources without the need to breathe. Using their bat-like wings, Mynocks are able to "fly" and maneuver through the vacuum of space and have a tendency to persistently attach them to spaceships in order to feed. They are a member of several long-standing popular culture tropes including the silicon-based lifeforms first introduced in science fiction classic A Martian Odyssey and the more recent space parasite, which has grown to has grown to develop a number of sub-categories of its own. The Mylot inherited its inspiration's dull brown coloration, save for its eyes, which have replaced the dark black hue with a fiery yellow and orange combination, also adopting a narrow slit similar (but not identical) to that of the Floating Skull or the Raptor. They also share an identical habit of using its wings to fly trough space, although their anatomy is different, possessing simpler wings by fusing its protruding long tail to them, which makes them seem somewhat similar to a stingray. However, their inspiration as both a parasite and bat-like creature is further reflected in the addition of a pair large vampire-like fangs that stick out out of its triangular mouth at all times. Behavior and strategy Despite mostly floating around while undisturbed, Mylots become aggressive once approached and will opportunistically latch on Gex's head. Once they do this, they are well-known for sapping Gex's oxygen supply, which is a key component for surviving and traversing the Rocket Channel stages, making it a potentially lethal enemy due to its persistence. However, Gex can get this element back by attacking the Mylot, which will send it flying backwards while making a "slipping" stock sound and releases an oxygen bubble. Destroying the alien will result in more air being awarded, mal in then an excellent last-resource if the meter is reaching dangerous levels and no recharge stations or boxes are present in the area. Category:Enemies Category:Gex: Enter the Gecko